


Til Death Do Us Part

by darkthunder1589



Category: The Lady or the Tiger? - Frank Stockton
Genre: Original Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkthunder1589/pseuds/darkthunder1589
Summary: My own ending for Frank Stockton's The Lady or the Tiger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my English class last year.

As the lover opened the door to the right, the princess steeled herself for what was about to happen. She stared ahead with blank eyes as a ferocious tiger leaped out and tackled her lover to the ground. Saliva flew in every direction as the beast stared down at the man in hunger. The amphitheater was filled with the agonized screams of the young lover whose cruel fate had been sealed. The crowd lowered their heads as the mourners began to wail.

The princess swiftly stood from her seat and walked towards the exit, catching the triumphant smirk plastered on her father's face. She gracefully maneuvered her way through the hallways as she made her way towards the opening that would lead her outside. As the princess passed by the doors that opened to where the tiger and the lady were held, one of the doors opened. There she was. The lady, the reward, the harlot that had tried to steal her lover! The princess stared at the doleful eyes of the lady, hatred swelling up in her chest as she watched the tears drip from the face of the woman she hated most. The princess glared harshly before she spit out, “You’re the reason he had to die,” and walked away. Violent sobs were all that could be heard through the echoing halls.

The princess released a sigh as she dropped onto her bed. The silky sheets beneath her skin were the first comforting thing she had felt all day. Gazing up at the ceiling, memories of her time with the young lover began to surface in her mind. He had made her feel so exuberant and loved, like she was special and important. More important than her father. As all these memories flooded the princess she felt tears begin to fall from her eyes and onto the bed sheets below her. Lifting her shaking hand in front of her face she stared at the limb that had condemned her love to death. She pressed her other hand to her mouth in an attempt to choke back the sobs that desperately tried to escape the young royals lips. The princess laid there, slowly being consumed by her own guilt and sorrow.


End file.
